conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Evomorphs
Evomorphs are sentient creatures that came to Canopus via loopholes from a world called Khilai. Evomorphs came in many different species, all of them possessed unique abilities. Humans of Canopus has learned that Evomorphs are capable of manipulating Stashik, the source of their powers. Humans have created the Evo-Watches that synchronize with the Evomorphs unique brain waves and allowed them to studies the Evo-Morphs better. Considered as threats by some nations, humans has created an Evo-Morphs control group. These people are called Tamers, their Evo-Watches are capable of "taming" an Eo-Morphs and controls them. Evo-Watches In order to accomplish humanity's goal of a complete database of information on every Evomorphs, the Evo-Watches are designed to find and record data on each Evo-Watches the Tamer meets. List of Evomorphs Wolgraf Wolgraf is a lion like creature with black fur, a golden mane, golden paws, white snout and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Their myths say that it is born during the eruption of a volcano, and that a new one is born along with each volcano. It is the embodiment of magma with the ability to control flames and even volcanoes. Garabite Garabite are dark green, with red underbellies that cover from the middle of their abdomens to the bottoms of their jaws, and the rest of their undersides being a light blue. Garabite have appendages that resemble jets or planes; its four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail; horns that resemble jet/plane engines rest on their heads, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws. Its eyes have black scleras and gold colored irises. Garabite are fierce and predatory dragons, known for their scales that have medicinal properties and can heal most illnesses. Garabite have short, yet deadly sharp teeth. They have been known to move at extreme speeds. Garabite are territorial creatures. To protect their homes, they will run at high speeds, slashing any enemies out of their way as they go. Garabite has a habit of digging up gems and hoarding them in its nest. Redder Redder is mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. Redder appears to have long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Redder’s small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". Redder has three spiky extensions on the sides of its face, Redder’s eyes are semicircular in shape, with black scleras and yellow irises, and Redder's mouth is a hooked beak but has teeth in the lower beak. Redder’s strong, muscular legs give it immense lower body strength, helping its kicking and jumping abilities. Redder has three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken’s feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Redder has three clawed toes. Redder is a fighting and fire type Evomorph. Jalt Jalt is a dog-like Evomorphs woth a very short white tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear, and yellow fur that has the sharpness of needles. Jalt also has a white, spiky collar, and pink paw pads. Jalt is an electric Evomorph with the power of electricity. For gathering power for electric attacks, it accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere, charges power when its mood changes, or amplifies the weak electric charge of its cells with the static electricity of its electrically-charged needle fur. Jalt are sensitive Evomorphs and easily become sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power. If startled or angered, it can shoot out bristles that are sharp enough to pierce opponents. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity, and the negatively charged ions in its fur create a constant sparking noise. Its fur also stands on end if it is angry or startled. Zhamsa Zhamsa is a humanoid, black ants with thick charpace. Zhamsa also has crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them. It has two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back. Zhamsa has a pair of retractable, two-lobed wings, similar to that of a butterfly. Aside from its primarily black coloration, Scizor has accentuations of silver on its neck, chest, and abdomen, and red eyes. Torspin Torspin resembles a bipedal, orange-colored sea turtle of some sort. Black, rocky structures encrust its face, back, and the sides of its chest, forming prongs on the "mask" and back, and somewhat pocket-like forms on the chest. Its flippers are long, with black fingers or fingerlike structures at the tips. Torspin has rounded thighs, short legs, and two short black toes on each foot . Torspin has the ability to shrink into his shell and blow the wind out of the holes in its forward using his fins and propellers, allowing varied powers such as creating winds and spinning himself, being able to fly using these skills Garangan Garangan are fairly large mammalian Evomorphs that have the characteristics of mongooses and cats. They are mostly gray in color, but possess white markings on the face, chest and paws, which have sharp pointed edges. They have two long, sharp black claws on their forepaws that are their main weapons. In earlier sprites, these claws were purple in color. Garangan has pink eyes, small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and a large, thick furry white tail. It also has a pattern of four pink circles on the underside of its three-toed feet in a 'paw-pad'-like arrangement. It will usually walk on all fours but when angry it will stand on its hind legs. Wompas Wompas are large, furry mamalian Evomorphs usually found in the Alps. The bipedal beast about two meters tall, with large talons as feet, clawed four fingered hands, an antler, and a canine. Wompas Primarily a solitary hunter, wompas occasionally hunted in packs, preferring to ambush their prey from the camouflage of Alps' snow banks. Stunned victims were carried back to the creatures' lairs, typically large ice caves, where the wompas ate at their leisure. They emitted a very faint scent, preventing preys from detecting a wompa's approach. Their white fur, blending perfectly with their environment, enabled wompas to attack their prey without prior detection. Rixum Rixum is a large dinosaur-like Evomorph. The couple of fangs in the upper and lower jaws, and the fingers and toes culminating in claws, contribute to the menacing appearance of this Evomorph. However, this Evomorph's most prominent body feature is the purple armor that covers its body. Despite its tough appearance, the armor is flexible enough to allow movement. Many spikes protrude from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail. The armor also presents a couple of holes at the knees and the back, and four holes at the chest. There are also two blue rhombus-shaped pieces of armor that cover the creature’s belly and back. They are dangerous Evomorph who are quite protective of their young. They are extremely strong, and their thick, rocky hides give them a good resistance. Because of this, they are always looking forward for a battle, and will not flinch at anything. Despite this, or possibly because the underside of Rixum's foot may be somewhat less well-armored than the rest of its body, it can have thorns stuck in its feet in which case the pain can cause it to become angry. Blagel Blagel are small, blue, reptilian Evomorph vaguely resembling Pachycephalosaurus. They are bipedal and lack tails. Their heads are as hard as steel, and possess a large, round snout and triangular eyes. The head also sports a crest-like formation of three thick gray ridges that continue as a slope down their back, iguana-like, yellow-colored circular reptilian ears, a yellow jaw and teeth protruding from the mouth. Blagel have stubby arms, a triangular patch of yellow on their underside, and legs which have two toes. Category:Canopus